Per Aspera Ad Astra
by pygmypuffinthecorner
Summary: "I licked it so it's mine." he said.


**Author's Note: Hi guys, It's Pygmy (eww..) lol! I'm a new author in . So, here's my first HP Fanfic dundundun DMxHG! Btw, that's my ultimate pairing in the HP Universe. While, I'm cringing out presenting you my first chapter. Here are some points to consider before you read this fic.**

**-The world setting for this fic is AU. There is no Voldemort because he has been taken care off in the first Wizarding War **

**-You'll find that most of the characters will be OOC.**

**-I really don't wanna spoil the plot so I'll let you figure out the story for yourself. You'll just find and read the summary like it's too vague but if this story is your cup of tea then hopefully you recommend it to your friends, and I'll have a lot of love for this story.**

**-A little side note, I'm hoping to finish this story in the span of 2 months. Idk, if this will take a lot of chapters but we'll see how it goes.**

**PS – English is just a second language for me so please be a little bit kind with your nazi grammar comments. Once I get ahead of writing, let me know if I need a beta reader (if I can't find anyone, I'll just make do.)**

Song for this Chapter: Prologue – Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by John Williams

**Entry to the World of Magic**

Hermione Jean Granger certainly knew when she was young that she was a bit different from her peers.

She didn't have a lot of friends because certain odd things were happening around her.

_She was playing with the flower fields in the park when suddenly the petals of the flower she took bloomed out openly in her palm. Excited, she decided to show it to some kids as well._

"_Look! Look! I made the flower bloom!" She called out to the girl who's also playing in the park. Instead, of being surprised and amazed the girl got scared and ran straight to her parents claiming that Hermione was a witch or an alien._

_There was also a time in school where in a boy in her art class annoyed her so much that his paint made a huge splat on his face. Well, he deserved it after pulling her hair so much._

_Hermione was strange and this became a reason for her fellow kids to ignore her and suddenly she was an outcast. She was sad because despite her intelligence and inquisitiveness there was something off about her that made people stay away from her._

_Then it all changed when she received a letter from a grey owl on their window while they were having their breakfast. Somehow, it explained everything._

_Ms H. Granger,_

_The Bedroom at the Top of Stairs, 8__th__ Heathgate, Hampstead Garden Suburb, London_

She opened her letter and was surprised of what was written.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We wait your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

At the end of the day, a middle-aged woman came by wearing overflowing dark robes and a pointy hat knocking on their door.

Surprised, with the events happening Grandma Jean opened the door with Hermione following behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, I'm Professor McGonagall Hogwarts Headmistress. I'm sure you along with your granddaughter have received the letter that we have sent you by owl this morning?" She curtly asked.

"Why yes, we did receive the letter, but this is preposterous! There is no world of magic, its outrageous! If you're making fun of us and my granddaughter, you better get out or I will call the authorities!" Grandma Jean exclaimed at Professor McGonagall, her granddaughter might have certain capabilities unnatural to a common person, but she was not letting her go somewhere wherein this school was just a cover up and in real life was research facility fully intent on testing her abilities.

She was about to close the door on the woman when suddenly Professor McGonagall cast a spell and Grandma Jean was silenced.

"Mrs. Granger, please calm down. We assure you that we have no ill intentions towards your family and I'm here to explain to you why your granddaughter is different from her peers for she is a _Witch."_

"I'm a- a- a witch?!" Hermione who has now recovered from the shocking events have finally spoken up.

"Yes, you are my dear, although my Deputy Headmaster should be the one explaining why you're a witch in this late evening. I'm afraid I must make the introductions to you and your family. We're experiencing some issues in the castle and he is currently solving it now." She curtly replied.

So, Professor McGonagall did end up introducing her to this new world of Magic. She later found out that she was indeed a Muggleborn Witch. A witch born from muggles the _non-magical folk_. Amazed that there was really a new world ahead of her, she was excited to learn and become this witch that Professor McGonagall was talking about. Hermione learned that the school she would be attending in to is a magical castle in Scotland founded by Four Powerful Witches and Wizards, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. This magical castle helps students become eligible witches and wizards until they are 17 years of age and if Hermione will attend, she'll be coming and going to this place for 7 years.

"What if she doesn't attend this school that you're talking about?" Grandma Jean asked out of curiosity. Hermione shocked by her Grandma exclaimed "B-b-but I want to go Grandma." Professor McGonagall then replied with utmost authority. "I'm afraid Ms. Granger should attend a magical school; it would be dangerous if she would not be able to go. Of course, they are other schools in different countries she can try to go to, but we are in the sovereign of England, so our school is the one in charge of encouraging the magical children to attend. Besides that, our laws have been very clear that we should be able to educate them to uphold the Statute of Secrecy of our world and people. You can see the abilities of your granddaughter and if we can't help her chances are, she'll not be able to control her abilities and may harm other children and expose our world to muggles. Our education is very significant to her growth and wellbeing. I hope this will encourage you to help her learn our ways."

Concerned with Professor McGonagall's words about the dangers of not letting her granddaughter go, Grandma Jean has agreed to let Hermione attend Hogwarts. Hermione was utterly delighted that she hugged Professor McGonagall surprising the older witch.

xXx

Meanwhile in Wiltshire, England, Lucius Malfoy called for his house elf to fetch his son in his study.

"Happy, would you please call Draco to get here in my study?"

"Yes, Master Lucius Happy will gets young master here."

"Very well, thank you." The little house elf popped out and went to get Draco.

It is time for his son to attend Hogwarts and Lucius found that he'll need to talk to Draco before he leaves the Manor.

After a few minutes, a boy with platinum blond hair and grey baby blue eyes came knocking on his door

"Come in, Draco."

"Father, you called for me?"

"Yes, there are some things that we need to discuss before you go to Hogwarts. I take it that you have received your letter just now?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, I did Father."

"Good, Draco, I'll remind you to please behave and study as well as interact with your classmates amicably. I know that you are aware of your heritage Draco. The males born in our lines are Veelas. Many have suspected of what we are, but I want to hear from you that you'll not rely too much of your inherited abilities. That means no enchanting people with your pheromones to get away from trouble. And before you think of getting into trouble, you'll find that your Mother and I would surely be disappointed in you if such things happen." Better to warn his child before going to school or he'll cause chaos if he's too much comfortable with what he is around their home. Being an only child, Draco was often if not spoiled by his mother and father. Everything he wants, he gets. Though because his child loved him and his mother dearly, he followed obediently with their lessons and wishes. Lucius hopes that there is time enough for him to mature before his inheritance comes in. After all, their full powers and abilities would only come to awaken in their own time. Some come into their full scale of powers and abilities at 13 and some at 25. At this time, Draco wouldn't have this problem as he is still a young and coming into his wizarding abilities. As for his mate, well Lucius is quite waiting to be surprised for the witch his son is intended to.

"Yes, Father. I'll be good and I'll make you and mother proud." He beamed at his father with his child like innocence. Lucius then hugged his son and ushered him to meet his mother as they will be shopping for his books and equipment for school.

xXx

Hermione was relieved when someone took pity on her and Grandma Jean as they weren't aware where the hell was that Platform ¾. A couple who had just escorted their children to the train helped the two when they saw her Grandmother asking a confused Muggle officer. As the wizarding world couldn't be any more magical the Platform was in a wall between Platforms 3 and 4.

Going through the magical wall, Hermione saw a lot of kids and teenagers cramming around a red and black train called Hogwarts Express. An attendant suddenly came to them. "First time, going to Hogwarts young miss?" Hermione astonished with the train nodded nervously. "Well then let me help you with your trunk and then you can go find your compartment. Train leaves exactly in 30 minutes." The attendant then helped her and finally she hugged her Grandma Jean with tears in her eyes.

"Take care of yourself and study well, my pet. Your Headmistress said that there are school owls in the castle, you'd do well write me a letter when you get there okay? Now don't cry, no tears and be strong." Her Grandma Jean told her as she hugged her so tightly. Being the only living relative Hermione has, she was dreading for leaving her Grandma Jean alone, but shook those thoughts as she knows Jane their assistant in the flower shop will help her while she's away from school.

With her renewed strength, she boarded the train sniffling and shouted "I'll come back for the holidays! I'll miss you!" waving at her Grandma. Hermione then took off and found an empty compartment where she sat and after a while opened a book that she bought a while ago in Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall. It was called _Hogwarts: A History. _She was a typical bookworm and because of her being a social pariah from her muggle school found solace with her books. She was in the middle of reading when a boy opened her compartment and nervously asked "H-h-hi, I'm Neville Longbottom. W-would you mind if I share your compartment?"

"Sure, I'd be delighted to have you here, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She smiled and took her hand out to shake Neville's.

On some other compartment on the train, Draco sat along with his friends. There was Blaise Zabini the dark Italian Boy with beautiful blue eyes and a quiet dirty blond Theodore Nott. "I'm surprised, you aren't with your loyal followers Crabbe and Goyle, Draco." Theodore said while reading the prophet.

"I'm guessing they're out there stuffing themselves with the food from the trolley. Hey, Blaise how about a game of wizard's chess?" Blaise then took out the chess gifted to him by his mum before going to Hogwarts and they played while talking to each other.

"What house do you think you'd get in?" Blaise said while putting his rook in position to beat one of Draco's pawns.

Draco laughed a bit and said "Slytherin you dolt, where else do you think would we be in?"

Theo then butted in "Oh, I don't know. Maybe Blaise will be in Hufflepuff since he's so nervous about it."

Blaise then threw out one of the discarded pawns at Theo to which the young wizard laughed.

xXx

It was already evening when they got out of the train. Hermione realized that the Second-Year students and above would be riding the carriages and the first years would be sailing on the boats. Some of the children were already dreading how they'll be sorted for their respective houses.

"I heard you have to battle a Dragon before you get sorted."

"What if I became a Hufflepuff, Daddy would be so devastated."

"What?! Hufflepuff's not bad. Just make sure you're not in Slytherin."

"I bet; I'll be in Gryffindor just like my Dad."

On and on the conversations flowed but Hermione was prepared as she already read about that part of the sorting with her Hogwarts: A History book. A Sorting Hat made by the Founders of the Castle will determine which House they would get into. Hermione prayed to the Gods that she would be sorted in Ravenclaw for her knowledge and intelligence rather be in the brash and brave Gryffindor, cunning and sly Slytherin or the ever loyal and determined Hufflepuff. Besides, Hermione will never be accepted in Slytherin for she's not a pureblood witch. Slytherin was very adamant about the purity of his House. Although at this time and age there was little prejudice to be held regarding Muggleborn witches and wizards, the Headmasters and Headmistress of the School found no other way to bend Salazar Slytherin's will. Nonetheless, others seem to have no issue of it if there would be no prejudice presented by any student or visitor on the grounds of the school. Anyone, who would be caught would be suspended for a week or otherwise expelled.

Ever since Voldemort was defeated in the first war combined by the efforts of the Pureblood Elite of some of the members of the Sacred 28 and Order of Phoenix, prejudice against muggleborns were highly frowned upon by the wizarding community. Although the unpleasant bitterness of the purebloods to muggleborns came from the fact that they somehow fail to recognize some of their traditions a new subject was added to Hogwarts Curriculum. It was called Wizarding Traditions and Etiquette with its other counterpart called Muggle Studies to better understand the difference of both worlds. New laws were then made to acclimate the changes after the war. The once backward society of the wizarding world was now on the peak of its modernity.

"Firs years! Firs years! It's yeh first time in Hogwarts, I see! Well come along then and group yerselve's to eight because yeh lot will be sailin' on the boats to the castle!" said by a big burly man with a bushy beard and equal bushy hair. Hermione then went with Neville along with the others to get on the boats. There were a few incidents wherein someone got thrown out of their boats and were rescued by the Giant Squid. The young students were blown away when they saw the structure of the huge castle. Hermione was certain that this what the castle's look like in Fairytales although it did look a bit dark and haunting than the ones on the books and telly.

They were then met at the entrance by a plump grey-haired witch. "Good evening, young witches and wizards. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Pomona Sprout the Head of The House Hufflepuff. In a few minutes, we'll start sorting every one of you to your respected houses. The huge doors were then opened, and they were astonished to see the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There were banners of the colors of each house along with their respective familiars. The Beaver with the yellow and black colors represents Hufflepuff, the Raven for the blue and grey colors of Ravenclaw, the Lion for the red and gold colors of Gryffindor and the Snake for the green and silver colors of Slytherin. The highlight of the Great Hall was its enchanted ceiling which looked like a never ending ombre of dark blue and black sky of stars with floating candles giving the hall a warm magical vibe.

Headmistress Professor McGonagall was seated on the front of the hall with the teachers seated on each side. In the middle was an old grumpy looking hat sitting on the stool. As the young first years were now completely lined up in the hall. Professor Sprout started calling the names of the students.

"Avery, Michael!" The said kid hastily sat on the stool as Professor Sprout put the hat on his head. In a few seconds the Sorting Hat shouted "Slytherin!". The students of Slytherin clapped on their table as they welcomed, they're new housemate.

Hermione snorted and thought _so much for a dragon _when in fact it was just a sorting hat. A lot of first years were relieved as they wouldn't have to battle some sort of a huge creature in the castle. The sorting went on and a few names were then called.

"Bones, Susan! Hufflepuff!"

"Dodge, Elias! Hufflepuff!"

"Greengrass, Daphne! Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry James! Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor applauded loudly when Harry Potter was sorted in their house. Notable for his parents being heroes in the war and his prankster Father one of the Marauders James Potter.

"Weasley, Ronald! Gryffindor!"

"Black, Alphard Sirius! Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, Romulus! Gryffindor!"

"Patil, Padma! Ravenclaw!"

"Lovegood, Luna! Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco Lucius! Slytherin!" The hat bellowed and the Slytherin table cheered and clapped for the young platinum blond boy. Everyone in their house knew how rich and influential the Malfoy's are and how they played a big part in You-Know-Who's demise.

The shouts and cheers were then heard throughout the castle as the first years were sorted into their houses.

Then came Hermione's turn to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione Jean!"

She went and sat on the stool in front of the Great Hall as Professor Sprout put the hat on her head.

"_Hmmm, I see brilliance and intelligence in you. Yes, Yes, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. Oh, that's the house you prefer. But you are also brave, you would be a great addition to Gryffindor. There is also ambition and a bit cunning in you, you'd do well in Slytherin. No, you're a muggleborn you say! Hahahaha! Are you sure?! Well, better be in RAVENCLAW!"_

**That's it for Chapter 1! Let me know in your reviews if you got the major plot points for this story!**

**Major Character Fan Cast: HG- young Natalie Portman, DM – Lucky Blue Smith**

**You can still imagine the OC cast for this story, it's just something that I've imagined while writing.**

**I'll be working ASAP for the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Pygmy**


End file.
